


This is (not) Love

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Drug lord Nines, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Play, Strap-Ons, This is emotionally Gavin whimper tbh, Tit Play, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans RK900, Vaginal Sex, no rest for baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin, put on the taskforce hellbent on bringing down drug lord Nines, is captured. But Nines has far different plans for him than he believes.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	This is (not) Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @illratte  
> Twitter: @Ill_Ratte

Nines had never seen a more perfect specimen. He had caught him on his way home from work. Despite the detective belonging to a rather important task force tasked with taking down Nines’ “operation”, he had still been ridiculously easy for his men to scoop off the street. It seemed far too few cared about a certain lonesome detective. 

Nines gazed down on the man before him, letting the littlest of smiles curl his lips as he stalked around him. Gavin Reed was 37 years old, 5’5”, weighed 195 pounds, and was a detective at the Detroit police department. And he was also currently handcuffed to a bed, but that was more Nines’ doing than anything inherently interesting about the Detective. 

Gavin’s face splotched an endearing shade of tomato red as his dull green eyes attempted to track Nines’ movements around him. The situation was entirely new, and entirely foreign,” to the detective, he was sure. While Nines had left him in the clothes he had taken him in, sans cumbersome jacket, he didn’t doubt Gavin understood the meaning behind being chained to a bed with his legs spread. 

Nines stepped closer, teasing a hand over Gavin’s hair. Gavin thrashed. 

“A feisty one, aren’t we?” Nines chuckled, resisting the urge to flick the ball of Gavin’s nose. 

“I won’t fucking tell you anything!”

“I suppose you won’t.” Nines hummed. He had debated taking off Gavin’s binder when the man was first brought to him. He had decided against it both because he didn’t want Gavin to expect anything from him, and he didn’t expect the damage to be too great. 

The way Gavin’s bound chest struggled and strained against the bed made him shiver. Again, he reached out to Gavin, this time firmly setting his hand down on Gavin’s leg. Gavin growled. 

Nines didn’t dignify him with a response. The hand cupping Gavin’s calf travelled up, feeling every dip and give in Gavin’s body, feeling how his jeans clung tight to his legs, and how a layer of softness padded him. He ghosted his fingers over the waistband of Gavin’s jeans, teasing where briefs and pubic hair had ridden up. That made Gavin hyperventilate. 

“Do you like that?” Nines asked, trailing his finger up Gavin’s happy trail. 

Gavin glowered. “I’m not phuckin talking.”

Nines thought about adding that Gavin was, indeed, “talking” at the moment, but it might have gone over his head. Instead, Nines grabbed the bottom of Gavin’s shirt, lifting it up over his stomach and chest. 

It was perhaps cruel to relish in the fear that flashed through Gavin’s eyes, especially since it was a fear Nines would have shared if he had been in the same position, but it exhilarated him. The way the Detective, so adamant about playing the hero, flinched back so easily made the tiny component in his crotch swell and press uncomfortably against his pants. Nines could, and perhaps would, do anything to him. The fear of someone so long downtrodden that they could hardly struggle from under the boot pressing down on them. Of course, Nines meant Gavin no harm. He was far too precious for that. 

Nines considered playing up the drama, of perhaps asking “What is this?” as he caressed the tan fabric of Gavin’s binder, but he didn’t want to push his new plaything too far. Not yet, at least. 

Instead, he lifted up the fabric with ease, allowing it to bunch, along with the rather tasteless blue v-neck, behind his head. “Doesn’t it feel so good to finally be able to breathe, Gavin?” He murmured. One hand traced the indent of his collar bone, relishing the way Gavin shivered underneath him, while the other cupped and caressed his left tit. 

When he had memorized the indent of his collar bones, his other hand moved to his unoccupied tit. The left was bigger than the right one, and Gavin let out the most delightful grunts if Nines pinched his peaked, pinky nipples. Gavin’s chest was hairy, too, hairier than cyberlife could have ever hoped to recreate on Nines. A flash of curiosity bit through him, and Nines closed his hands over the base of each of Gavin’s tits. 

Gavin struggled, cursing and growling as his chest turned a delicate shade of puce. Nines decided the hair looked better on him; like little pinpricks of dark across a mottled landscape. With a last squeeze, Nines let go. 

He sat back on his haunches, staring down at the Detective. Gavin panted, eyes wildly scanning everywhere but Nines. Idly, Nines wondered how wet Gavin would be, or if testosterone would have stopped it. He grabbed the hem of Gavin’s jeans, slowly unzipping the fly. 

Gavin kicked at Nines’ face, leg struggling like a downed bird against the restraints, and Nines caught his leg in one hand, twisting it. “Do that again, sweetheart, and I break it.”

Gavin, in a rare display of self-preservation, nodded. Nines kissed his calf as thanks, hands returning to Gavin’s fly. From all he knew of Gavin, he expected the man to be wearing boxers. Something cheap and tacky, perhaps with cartoon characters or money signs. Some facet of gaudy masculinity. Instead, white briefs were revealed as Nines eased down Gavin’s pants. 

They were simple, boyish, and a small knob tented them slightly. Nines ran the pad of his thumb over it, watching as Gavin’s jaw worked. “My my, you’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you, Detective? How… sinful.” He chuckled, yanking the briefs down. 

Gavin’s spread legs left nothing to the imagination. The tip of his t-cock was red like a blush, and more dark hair covered his fat sex. At least cyberlife had seen fit to give Nines pubic hair, but it was nothing to match the thickness of Gavin’s. He wondered what it would feel like, to have his own sex mold itself against Gavin’s, to feel their t-cocks rut together. But it was a thought for later, after he had broken in his new pet. 

He lifted Gavin’s ass, smirking as the man let out a paltry whine, and spread his cheeks. “You have a cute hole, Detective.” Nines murmured, ghosting his finger over Gavin’s pucker. Gavin bucked up, something like shame and arousal clear on his face. Whitish slick leaked from his cunt. “Not as cute as the one in front, of course. But cute nonetheless.” He pressed idly at his hole, delighting in the way Gavin clenched around him. 

“Fucking freak!”

“Rude.” Nines slapped his right cheek, watching as a red handprint bloomed. “Now, ass or cunt?” 

Gavin glared at him. Even with the embarrassment of being violated, Nines was sure if Gavin could have bitten his head off, he would have. “Ass.” 

“Cunt it is, then.” Nines smirked, giving his ass a pat. 

He pulled down his own slacks and underwear, red silk boxers, balling them at the foot of the bed, and put on his harness. For his first time with his new pet, he had decided on a purple and blue cock, knobby and on the smaller side of average. Gavin’s eyes watched in trepidation and wonder as he put it on. 

“We are alike in some ways, aren’t we, Gavin?” Nines chuckled, straddling him on the bed. Gavin didn’t answer, eyes still trained on his crotch. “If you’re good, I’ll let you touch me without the harness on. Would you like that, love?” 

Gavin swallowed hard. His eyes drifted to the wall, but Nines heard his pulse speed up.

Nines grabbed Gavin’s thighs, palpating them between his hands as he pushed the head of the cock into Gavin. A small grunt left the man, like he was surprised by the intrusion more than anything. Nines supposed a man as attractive as him would have had to have had at least one partner before him, but the thought that he was Gavin’s first gnawed at him, intoxicating. 

Gavin’s grunts were from something bigger than his own fingers penetrating him, the way his jaw worked and eyes fluttered as he was fucked was his brain’s way of dealing with something so pleasant and yet so foreign inside of him. 

As Nines slid in fully, he leaned forward, bestowing a line of sucking kisses on Gavin’s stubbled jaw. Gavin breathed out “fuck me!”.

The head of his own t-dick rutted against the harness, and he grabbed onto Gavin’s, tugging on it in tandem with his thrusts. It was like they were connected, small, labored gasps leaving Nines alongside Gavin’s own curses and grunts. 

Nines locked his lips with Gavin when he felt the first shudders of orgasm. Gavin tasted like cigarettes and coffee and something unbearably sweet, and his tongue swirled past his lips without resistance, reading off Gavin’s information and vitals as slick oozed from both of them. 

Nines pulled out, and Gavin slumped on the bed. He looked tired and haggard, green eyes glazed over as he stared at the wall. Nines made quick work of his remaining clothes, redressing him in soft, silken pajamas of blue and grey. 

“You won’t get anything from me, you know.” Gavin whispered. 

“Oh?” Nines hummed, undoing the cuffs on his legs. 

“They don’t- they don’t trust me with anything. Not anything important, at least. I’m expendable. So you might as well get rid of me now.”

Nines frowned, laying sideways on the bed and pulling Gavin into his arms. The man’s heartbeat sped up like he was a mouse being corned, and Nines simply patted his hair soothingly. Tears slowly trickled down Gavin’s face. “I won’t, my pet, my love. I have you, don’t I? That’s the only thing I need.”


End file.
